The present invention relates to a thermosetting resin composition which is balanced in all of a metal foil adhesive property, a heat resistance, a moisture resistance, a flame resistance, a metal-stuck heat resistance and dielectric characteristics (a relative dielectric constant and a dielectric loss tangent), low in a toxicity and excellent in a safety and a working environment and which is suitably used for electronic parts and the like and a prepreg and a laminated plate which are prepared by using the same.